Akito and Yuki
by Momiji-chanlover
Summary: A sequal to Momiji and Momo that is also full of drama and sadness.


Akito was sitting in his room, and seemed to be quite comfortable, when Hatori came in holding his bag of medical supplies.

Hatori knelt beside Akito and opened his bag, "How are you today Akito? Are you feeling well?"

Akito looked at him with a smirk on his face, but his eyes showed pain.

"How do you think I feel?! I called you, and I am sitting here feeling like I'm about to die while you're doing nothing but asking stupid questions," Akito seemed to be in a bad mood, like usual.

Hatori took out his stethoscope and began to examine Akito, "Is there anything unusual that you've been feeling?"

Akito looked at him, "There you go asking stupid questions again. I have been feeling a little weird though. I feel like crap because everyone is treating me like crap, especially you Hatori." Akito pointed to him then continued, "You and Yuki both, you haven't been there when I need you. I ask were you are, and I hear 'Oh Hatori's out today' or 'He's at Shigure-san's house for Tohru Honda'. No, you are here for me. The only reason you were born was to keep me health, and Yuki was born to keep me entertained, but no, you're not doing your jobs. Instead, your of with Tohru Honda, I hate her, I hate her. She is the most disgusting and fowl thing I have ever seen." Akito stroked the side of Hatori's face gently, "Now be a good boy and call up Shigure, I would like him to come here tomorrow."

Hatori closed up his bag and began to walk out of the room.

When he was at the entrance he turned around and stared at Akito, "I will be back later with some medicine for, and this time, please try not to throw it at me."

Akito smiled, "What's this? It seems Hatori is trying to tell me what to do…ha."

Hatori turned around to leave when Akito added, "Oh, tell Shigure to bring Yuki to, I want to help him understand where his place is in the Sohma family."

Hatori nodded and turned to call Shigure.

Later, at Shigure's house, they were eating dinner when the phone rang. Shigure got the phone and talked for a few minutes before returning.

"Who was that?" Tohru asked when Shigure entered the room.

"That was Hatori. Yuki, could I see you out in the hall for a minute?" Shigure seemed to have some concern on his face.

Yuki got up and walked out in the hall. Tohru and Kyo continued to eat diner as they talked.

"Hatori said that Akito wants me to go to see him tomorrow, and he wants you to come to," Shigure whispered.

Yuki froze, he remembered the other day with Akito. Yuki bowed his head and his face grew pale. Shigure walked into his office and Yuki walked back into the room to continue eating.

"Are you alright Yuki-kun? You seem pale. Are you sick?!" Tohru asked frantic and beginning to worry.

Yuki looked up, "Oh I'm fine Honda-san, don't worry about me."

He smiled at her as he sat down. The rest of dinner was very quiet and the rest of the night was too. The next morning, Tohru got up early and make Yuki's favorite breakfast. The other night, she got the impression that he was depressed, so she wanted to cheer him up. Tohru was just finishing when Yuki came down the stars.

"Good morning Yuki-kun," Tohru said cheerfully as he entered the room.

Yuki looked up, he was still in his pajamas. "Oh, good morning to you to Honda-san" Yuki yawned as he rubbed his eyes.

He looked down at the table, "What's this?"

"Oh, last night you seemed depressed after you talked to Shigure-san, so…so I thought that I might make your favorite breakfast this morning. Is that ok? If not, I can make something else," Tohru said a little sleepy herself.

"No it's fine, thank you very much Honda-san," he said with a smile.

A few minutes later, Kyo came down. He looked at the table and saw some leeks on it. Leeks were one off Yuki's favorite vegetables.

"What's this crap?!" Kyo complained.

Tohru looked up with a smile, "Oh, good morning Kyo-kun, I made you some pancakes."

She held up a steaming plate of cat shaped pancakes. Kyo took the plate and began to eat. He kept glancing at Yuki, getting very annoyed. Kyo knew that Tohru made his favorite breakfast, but he seemed to not be paying much attention to it. A few minutes later, Yuki went up stares to get dressed and then he and Shigure left.

At the main house, Yuki waited outside Akito's room as Shigure talked to him inside. After a few minutes, Shigure walked out and nodded to Yuki, signaling that it was his turn.

"Hello my dear Yuki," Akito said as Yuki entered the room.

Yuki just hung his head, afraid.

"Aren't you going to say something? You don't want me to become even more angry, do you?" Akito smirked.

"Hello Akito," Yuki said, trying to fake a smile.

"Sit Yuki," Akito said patting the ground next to him, "I would like to talk to you about to your rudeness and that Tohru Honda."

Yuki's eyes widened with fear. He didn't want Toru to be hurt.

Akito slapped Yuki's cheek hard, "You are avoiding me." He slapped him again, "That Tohru Honda is more important to me, isn't she?!" Akito slapped Yuki again, "Isn't she?!"

"Akito stop," Yuki said rubbing his red cheeks.

Akito stared at him, "Is that an order? Are you ordering me?"

Akito kicked Yuki in the gut, making him fall over coughing. Yuki wanted to yell at Akito, but he know it wouldn't work. Nothing would work with Akito.

"Do you know whose fault this is? It's that Tohru Honda girl's, she has disrupted you. She is the one that makes me do these things to you. That disgusting, atrocious girl," Akito whispered n Yuki's ear.

Yuki shook with fear and rage, "Honda-san is beautiful and it's not her falt!"

Akito threw Yuki against the wall, "Leave, leave my sight. You have disgraced me. Send Shigure in and leave. You have changed. Tohru Honda has changed you, you are now dead to me. If you beg me, I might forgive you at New Year. Good-bye Yuki."

Yuki haled himself up and walked out the door with his head hung low. When he got out, he looked up at Shigure and then looked down and continued to walk. Yuki had a very quiet walk home. When he got home, Tohru was sitting at the table and Kyo was on the roof. Tohru jumped up from the table when he entered.

"Oh, hello Yuki-kun, welcome home," Tohru said with a friendly smile.

Yuki looked up, a little startled, "Oh, hello Honda-san, how was your day."

Yuki tried to put on a smile. He was in pain inside, but he didn't want Tohru to worry.

"I'm tired, so I'm just going to go up to bed, Is that ok Honda-san?" Yuki said.

"Oh, of course, just please make sure you don't leave the window open, it's suppose to be cold tonight," Tohru said, a little flustered.

She could tell something was wrong, but didn't want to be rude. Yuki laid up in his bed staring at the ceiling, thinking, for 3 hours before sleeping. He couldn't escape Akito.

He was Akito's puppet.


End file.
